Welcome Home
by Yakuzaman5
Summary: Cloud never should have left.


Twenty four years.

Had it really been that long?

Cloud stared ahead of him, his face blank and emotionless as he stared down the path ahead of him. Many feelings were welled up inside of him. Some were positive. The place he was going was far better than the place he had been.

But there were negatives too. It had been years… decades… since he had chosen to part ways with those that he considered to be his childhood friends. They had grown up together, played together, shared everything. Stories, secrets, dreams for the future.

And then he threw it all away.

He didn't hurt them. Not directly, anyway. But for years and years those around him could do nothing but laugh and scoff. How Cloud had made the right choice. How he had gone down the right path. How he had proven himself to be a real man, a true hero, a true icon. One that millions around the world would look up to and admire.

Cloud would never speak during these conversations. He would nod his head, but never more. He would never condemn his old friends- but he also would never defend them, either.

Years went by. Cloud, as he always knew he would, allowed new heroes to push the charge. Squall, Zidane, Tidus, Lightning… At first each would charge forward, eager to see what the world had in store for them. Cloud would always be there, watching. But by the time Noctis finally stepped off of his throne, Cloud was beginning to wonder why he even bothered.

"It is not the same anymore."

Terra said those words to him, the very last time he ever spoke to her. They had been standing high, high above the streets of the city, staring down at the cars pass by. Cloud had once been marveled by them. But nowadays he longed for the smell of gestahl greens and Chocobo.

He had been quick to agree with Terra, although he did not voice why. "Perhaps it is because we are getting old."

Terra gave him a look. It was a cold, dark gaze. It reminded him a lot of how she looked whenever she did when she was truly angry, and her human form gave way to her Esper one. "Do you truly believe we are the problem, Cloud?"

"That's what they say."

Terra scoffed. She said nothing more. She left without saying a word to him. He had not seen her since.

He had been busy these past few weeks. He was going to be big. They say. They were begging for him to come back, they said. They wanted another go, they said. People love you, they said.

But as he worked, as he learned, as he prepared for what was to come… he felt more and more as if his heart wasn't in it. Back then it was amazing. Back then it was something special. Back then he was doing something fresh, and brand new.

And now he was doing the same thing again.

Terra was right. It wasn't the same anymore. Everyone around them spoke the same, they used the same weapons, they shared identical opinions and philosophies. They fought for the same thing. Many times Cloud would speak to someone and be surprised that he had never met them before- everything was the same.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope. He reached into it and slipped out the postcard.

"Wish you were here!"

It was from Narshe. Although it was unsigned, Cloud knew who it had come from. He could not be completely sure as to why Terra had chosen to send him this, but a part of him strongly suspected she had found the solution to their problem.

Which was why he found himself standing here in the road. He wanted to move forward, he did. He had for years. But things had always kept him from coming back. The business, the desire to support the others who had come before and after him… and the fear of just what would be said to him if he did choose to return.

"Excuse me."

Cloud turned. An incredibly attractive, brown haired girl was staring at him. She was dressed like a dancer- bright flowing pink ribbons flowed all around her, and her clothes were designed to show off a number of her curves and skin. It was a strange, feeling. It was. But Cloud almost was reminded of Aeris.

"Is this the way to the Smash Mansion?"

Cloud nodded. "It is." He said. The girl nodded her thanks, and without a word moved on down the road. Cloud watched her go. A burst of curiosity hit him.

"What's your name?"

She turned around. She looked almost annoyed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because…" He struggled to find the words. "I want to know who may next become a Smash Brother. That's all."

The girl nodded. Her expression softened a bit.

"My name is Primrose." She said. "I do hope you'll support me."

She turned and stepped down the road. Cloud watched her leave, unable to bring himself to follow her. He could not say for certain whether or not she had it in her to truly make it- to establish herself as one of the all time greats, the highest echelon of their kind. To make it into Smash Bros.

But a feeling he had deep inside him made him feel as if she had already proven herself to the world in some way. Whether or not she made it into Smash… she would be loved.

Could the same be said for him, though? After everything he had done?

He could not bring himself to move on. He stood by the road and watched as people near and far passed him by. A bright yellow dog gave him a look as she passed, as if trying to make sense of why a man would stand in the middle of a road this way.

And then he was all alone.

"No one wants me there."

"I made a mistake."

"I should never have left."

The feelings of guilt and shame were welling up deep inside of him. They were overbearing, made him hate himself. Made him hate everything he had done.

After hours of this, he had had enough. He turned around and headed right back down the road. Where he belonged.

"Cloud?" A voice said from behind him. "Where are you going?"

Cloud almost jumped in surprise: No one had been standing there. He had been sure of it. He turned around to face the person who had spoke, and felt his heart shatter.

There, standing right in front of him, was the person he could not bring himself to see.

"Mario…"

"Cloud." Mario said, his mustache twitching.

They did not speak for a couple of minutes. They simply stared at each other, as if trying to reassure each that they were really there.

"Where are you going, Cloud?" Mario asked again, out of the blue. Cloud bent his head, unsure of just how best to answer.

"I'm…." He paused. "I don't know." He said quietly, his voice trailing to a whisper. Mario nodded, raising his hand to his hat in a solemn gesture.

"Cloud." He said. "Why did you come here?"

That was a little bit easier for him to answer. Cloud managed to find the confidence to speak.

"I…. feel… as if… I don't belong." He said, his voice slow. "I feel… as if…. I have forgotten something very important." He fell silent, trying to put his innermost feelings into words. "I feel as if… I took everything you and I had and threw it away for… nothing."

He swallowed.

"I wanted…. To come here to apologize." He said. "For everything I have put you through."

Mario stared at him. Cloud could feel his heart tearing up inside. He could not even bring himself to look at him anymore.

"Cloud."

Mario's voice was soft and reassuring. Cloud lifted his head up to meet his eyes.

"No one is angry with you." Mario said. "We will always have a home for you here, should you wish it."

His glove hand reached outward towards Cloud. Cloud, wide-eyed, took it.

"Welcome home, Cloud."

…

Inspired by recent events.


End file.
